


Convenient Husbands [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Banter, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Big Bang 2013, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Soul Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Convenient Husbands. "It's only temporary, right?" Dean says. "Just until you're healed up, and then we'll never have to see each other again. So what do you say, Castiel, do you want to marry me or not?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenient Husbands [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Convenient Husbands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432705) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



[Convenient Husbands](432705)

Author: Annie D (Scaramouche)

Reader: Tenoko1

Length: 4.1 hours

[mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bx27kicn1meoy69/Convenient_husbands_mp3.zip)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/oxaqu3xwqbw177u/Convenient_Husbands_m4b.zip)


End file.
